


warmth

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tags no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misaki struggles with her overwhelming sex drive. Kaoru is willing to help.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing i was inspired to write after seeing [this](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=72966786) piece of art  
update : i just noticed this was incorrectly tagged as "major character death" OOPS

She hated it. She hated everything about this. About this situation. The way fingers gently slid in and out of her. The way her legs ached, begging for release. The way Kaoru whispered her name. Goddamn, the way Kaoru whispered her name.

_ "Mi-sa-kiiiiii.~" _

She could feel herself become tighter around the fingers that continued to rhythmically grind, and she could imagine the grin Kaoru was wearing. Her head was turned away, refusing to look up at the purple-haired beauty. She was already quite embarrassed by this situation, she didn't need Kaoru making it worse. Reaching up, she covered her mouth, weakly covering up her moans.

It wasn't her fault that she had an overactive sex drive. It wasn't her fault she was surrounded by cute girls on a daily basis. It wasn't her fault that Kaoru happened to be the one who found her masturbating in the bathroom after giving into her carnal desires. Everything had happened by chance, and for some reason, the prince agreed to help.

It was unfair that Misaki had to be so exposed. Her short sleeved button up draped by her sides, her basic sports bra out for everyone to see ( not really, they were at Kaoru's place and the DJ was as impatient as ever ). Kaoru hadn’t even bothered to strip in the slightest, having scooped up Misaki up the moment the bedroom door was closed and helping her into Kaoru’s lap before starting. Slender fingers carefully slipped into dark brown locks of hair, keeping Misaki’s head in place. Her whispers caused Misaki to shudder.

_ “How does it feel, Misaki? Does it feel good?~” _

She already knew the answer to that question. The shorter girl was already seeing stars, feeling her orgasm build up, leaning closer into every touch. Oh, the way she craved Kaoru’s touch. Ever since they arranged this, she had come to find comfort in it. Not that she would ever admit to such a thing, only letting herself speak freely through the moans she produced when her peak finally sent her over the edge.

As if connected by soul, Kaoru knew when it was time to stop. Pulling her fingers from Misaki, she licked the middle and ring finger, still wearing her smug smirk as she did so. Misaki refused to watch, but soon felt a hand upon her cheek, turning her face back in that direction. She would protest, had it not been for the pair of lips placed upon her own. A small kiss, nothing more than a peck, if even that.

Hoisted up for just a moment, Kaoru placed Misaki against the bed she was formerly sitting on, helping her get comfortable for a moment of rest. They had told the others they would be studying today, as they did on most occasions such as this one. For a second or two, the purple haired prince lingered over Misaki, still smiling. Although, her smile felt less like a grin or smirk of confidence, but a smile of warmth.

_ “Allow me to go get you some water. I’ll be right back.” _

Misaki turned her head to watch Kaoru go, her cheek meeting the plush of the pillow beneath. She still felt hot, but was coming down from the cloud nine state of euphoria, returning to the realm of reality. Reaching up, she placed two fingers over her lips, trying her best to fight the smile she felt curling upon her face. Oh, she was certainly falling. Falling much lower than when Kaoru agreed to be her friend with benefits. 

This was falling in love.


End file.
